


The Sun Smiles with Him in Luminous Joy

by glittering_git



Series: Fibonacci Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancer Draco Malfoy, Fibonacci Sequence fic, Fluff, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry goes to watch Draco dance inThe Nutcracker. Then he goes back again and again and again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fibonacci Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Sun Smiles with Him in Luminous Joy

**Author's Note:**

> my [drarrymicrofic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/) for the prompt, the Nutcracker Overture. thank you so much for these prompts, bea—I’ve been loving this challenge :)

The boy dances more beautifully than the sun.

~~~

The boy is tall and lean, regal as a prince—the sun anoints him splendidly. 

~~~

He wears his shining crown with such joy, moving across the stage with effortless grace, weaving a tale of whimsy and splendour—you are captivated. 

~~~

You return again to see the beautiful boy dance, his golden crown shining as he pirouettes flawlessly, his movements light like the rays of sun personified. He has enraptured them all with his brilliance—his court, his kingdom, his audience, you. 

~~~

You return again and again and again, each time more awestruck than before—mesmerized by the boy who dances more beautifully than the sun. 

He catches your eye during one of the performances, and you can’t breathe—his steel-grey gaze rooting you to the spot. He smiles. You stare. He twirls away. 

It happens again and again and again, his gaze seeking yours at each performance.

~~~

Your work runs late one day, and you can’t make it to see the sun-anointed boy dance brilliantly. You curse the gods that would dare separate you. 

You still go after, though—in penance, in prayer, in apology. 

He is waiting for you, despondent and forlorn, the grey skies matching his grey eyes—a storm on the horizon. 

“You didn’t come,” he accuses.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize. “There’s nothing I wanted to be doing more than watching you.” You reach for his hand—he gives it to you reluctantly. You bring it to your lips in reverence. “My prince.”

He smiles and the sun smiles with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
